Te seguire Hasta el Final
by Bella D'Cullen
Summary: Isabella swan, una gran doctora que vive con el sueldo de una enfermera… pero a decir verdad, bella se confundió de carrera;su primer paciente fue Edward… el tenia en ese entonces, 11 años y bella 18… la edad nunca impidió a Edward enamorarse de ella…
1. Dolor

**Hola Lectoras de mi corazon!... Espero les guste esta historia... tiene 10 capis... pero estoy segura que me seguiran a lo largo de ella...**

**Ya pss... Pra no aburrirlas mas... me despido. Marii'**

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

Qué pasaría si tenemos al amor de nuestras vidas en nuestras narices, y nunca nos damos cuenta… es algo horrible, pero este no es el caso de Isabella…

Isabella swan, una gran doctora que vive con el sueldo de una enfermera… pero a decir verdad, bella se confundió de carrera; ella desde que empezó a trabajar en el hospital tenia un paciente fijo… Edward Masen. Ellos se conocieron cuando bella hacia pasantía como estudiante… su primer paciente fue Edward… el tenia en ese entonces, 11 años y bella 18… la edad nunca impidió a Edward enamorarse de ella…

Edward suele ser algo torpe, por eso visita constantemente a bella en el hospital pero el dice que "solo lo hago para verte, bella" y ella piensa "eres un tonto Edward" al mismo tiempo que sonríe con cariño… "enamórate de alguien de tu edad Eddie" le dice con cariño bella para luego mandar de vuelta a su casa a Edward.

Asi pasaron los años, entre ellos. Edward seguía insistiendo y bella, ya no le prestaba atención al asunto… si, podrá ser muy guapo pero es un niño…

Algo totalmente inesperado pasa… y bella se da cuenta, de las peores maneras, que esta enamorada de Edward… pero entonces, ya es demasiado tarde. Ella le jura al oído :"te seguire hasta el final"….

1er Capitulo:

6:00am y la alarma sonó como todos los días, de lunes a domingo, pero aunque siempre sea puntual bella swan siempre le ganaba por uno o dos minutos, pero eso bastaba para hacerla sentir victoriosa y con una sonrisa al levantarse

-ja!-saco la lengua en dirección al reloj-otra vez te gane…- dio un suspiro y llamo a su gato Edd. El animal se asomo por el umbral y maulló suavemente… edd es de color blanco, orejas rosadas, ojos verdes y tenia 5 años… es la única mascota que ha tenido bella. El minino se trepo a la cama de su dueña y se escurrió entre sus brazos..

-hola hermoso-dijo bella cerca de la orejita del gato para luego darle un beso en su cabeza. En respuesta e gato ronroneo- vamos! No te duermas de nuevo… tengo que alimentarte e irme al trabajo.-con su mano derecha agarro delicadamente el rostro de su mascota y este se acuno en su mano—vamos edd.- lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo hasta la cama del animal. Se dirigió a la cocina, saco del refrigerador la leche y vertió un poco en el tazon de ed, se lo coloco al lado de su camita y lo observo por un momento mientras se alimentaba… ella sonrio "eres un hermoso gato Edward" susurro… se fijo en su reloj de pared y dijo muy sorprendida—oh! Dios mio… es tardísimo- eran las 6:30am y ella entraba a trabajar a las 7:00… era enfermera en urgencias y aunque ella no tenia la mejor coordinación del mundo, solo iba a urgencias como la enfermera no como la paciente…

Bella swan tiene 25 años, tiene un gato que se llama Edward, trabaja en el hospital y vive sola en un enorme departamento que compro ella misma con el salario de un mes como Doctora… si, isabella swan era un Doctora desde hace 4 años y ejerció unos 6 meses… se dio cuenta que no tenia el valor para decirle a las familias las malas noticias… además de eso, sentía un gran dolor cuando perdia un paciente… pensaba que no había hecho suficiente. No lo soporto y se cambio al area de enfermería… estaba mas tranquila ahí.. ella era feliz ayudando a las personas

Bella se coloco su uniforme rosa palido, le quedaba algo grande pero no importaba, y sus zapatos ortopédicos… eran muy comodos. Recogió su mochila( con objetos personales dentro… celular, cartera, peine etc.) paso por la cama de el y se despidió..

Llego al hospital a las 7:03… entro y saludo a todos… como siempre hacia.

-bella… nada mal, 3 minutos tarde para alguien que se quedo domida—saludo Angela, la mejor amiga de bella

-Hola Ang… y no me quede dormida… sino que ed me entretuvo en la cama…-angela rio por como había sonado lo que dijo bella, ella simplemente dejo pasar eso pues los hombres era algo que ella quería evitar

-buenos días chicas-saludo el Dr. Carlisle cullen

-Buenos días Dr.-dijeron ambas, a la vez que le sonreían a su jefe

-la sala de emegencia de niños necesita algo de apoyo… angela, porque no vas a ayudar?-y aunque parecía una sugerencia, era una orden

-si doctor… nos vemos bella-decia angela mientras atravesaba el pasillo para entrar a emergencia de pediatría… una vez que se adentro en la habitación, bella se volvió hacia el doctor y dijo:

-Carlisle-amenazo- ya te dije que no

-bella, cariño… tienes tanto talento… eres una Doctora, no una enfermera

-soy una enfermera, y me encanta lo que hago…-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un enfermero traspaso las puertas con alguien en silla de ruedas

-auch! Me duele!-se quejo un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. Su ropa estaba algo desarreglada y en el doblillo del pantalón había un poco de sangre, pero el se quejaba de su estomago

-edward- dijo bella con pereza- otra vez aqui, lindo? – y ella se hubiera sonrojado de hablarle asi a un hombre pero para ella, Edward era solo un muchacho que visitaba frecuentemente la sala de urgencias…

-hey, hermosa. Gracias por el recibimiento- esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y esta logro su cometido, dejar sin habla a bella- Ahg!.. me podrías ayudar bella?- pidió agarrándose el estomago

-claro Edward. Carlos por favor colócalo en la camilla-

-Si, bella-dijo carlos el enfermero, mientras levantaba a Edward y lo ponía en la camilla- te encargas de este muchacho?-pregunto

-si, este es mio- sonrio y luego le guiño el ojo a carlos y este salió de la sala

-veo que no necesitas mi ayuda bella-dijo Carlisle

-como dije, este es mio- Carlisle se fue a su consultorio, dejando a solas a Edward y a bella

-bueno… y ahora que paso?-pregunto bella diriguiendose al lado de Edward que yacia en la camilla con los ojos cerrados y hacia muecas de dolor… sin susa era un joven atractivo… buen cuerpo, bonitos ojos, sonrisa encantadora, una personalidad increíble, caballeroso, simpatico, romantico… y todo esto lo sabia bella porque lo conocía desde que ella tenia 18 años, debido a que tenia que hacer pasantía en el hospital… su primer paciente fue Edward e ingreso por una torcedura de el tobillo izquierzo… para ese entonces Edward tenia 11 años. Si, bella era mayor que el por 7 años, pero este detalle no impidió que Edward se enamorara de ella…

-me cai… creo que me desmayo-dijo dramaticalmente- besame princesa- extendió los labios para un beso que nunca llego. Bella solo rio un poco

-yo creo que la historia es al revés… pero bueno, Edward concentrate… abre los ojos- ordeno y el lo hizo y se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy cerca… "solo un poco mas.." pensó el, per un dolor en su estomago interrumpió su pensamiento y lo hizo gemir del dolor

-edward…

-si..-dijo con voz ahogada

-si te caíste.. y por lo que veo tu pierna esta mal.. –toco su pierna derecha-por que solo te quejas de aqui-toco su estomago- como se supone que te duele el estomago si te caíste?- cuestiono ella

-dimelo tu, tu eres la doctora

-enfermera-corrigio rápidamente- me estas diciendo todo Edward?-dijo con una ceja alzada

-sabes que- mueca de dolor- no me gusta parecer débil ante ti- concluyo

- Edward, cariño-dijo mientras su mano acunaba el rostro de Edward- estas enfermo. Por ende tienes que estar débil. Yo se que no lo eres, solo te gusta visitarme mucho aquí al hospital-dijo utilizando el mismo argumento que el decía. Edward sonrio y dijo:

-te das cuenta todo lo que hago por ti...

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Me dolio hacer sufrir a Edward ... Awwww! :3 ´pero no se preocupen... se mejorara (algo)...<strong>

**Que les parecio?**

**Merezco un Review?**

**Si. No?... Jejeje Bye!**


	2. ¡es tu paciente!

**Hello! Aqui estoy yo! de nuevo... esta... mas que cortoeste capi... pero espero que les guste! =)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: ¡es tu paciente!<p>

-te das cuenta todo lo que hago por ti….?- entonces inesperadamente Edward empezó a gritar de dolor. Bella actuo rápido, le puso una intravenosa, y en ella, calmantes, los cuales hicieron un rápido efecto en Edward y le permitieron continuar hablando:

-en serio me cai bella… me golpee el pie con un mueble y mi estomago termino en la esquina de una mesa.

- y el estomago.. ya te dolia antes?

-un poco… por eso perdi el equilibrio y golpee con el mueble- después de un minuto- me necesitas para algo mas o ya puedo cerrar mis ojos, y soñar contigo

-tranquilo, solo sentiras algo frio…- ella le desabotono la camisa y le coloco el estetoscopio encima de donde el se quejaba, en cuenta lo hizo el abrió los ojos..

- te gusta lo que ves?—pregunto Edward mientras señalaba sus marcados abdominales…

-ummm… si, digo no.-fruncio el ceño- Edward esto se escucha mal… desde que hora te duele el estomago?

- Ja! ya lo dijiste todo… deja de actuar ya reconociste que te gusto…-despues de ver que bella seguía seria el se asusto- que tengo?

-dime desde que hora te duele el estomago.?-exigio

-desde ayer… como a las 4pm.. bella.. me voy a morir?

-no..-ella retiro el estetoscopio y desordeno un poco el cabello de Edward, era un gesto que ella siempre utilizaba con el para que se calmara…- ya vengo… -dijo dándose la vuelta

-a donde vas-dijo el tomandola de la mano…

-a buscar a un enfermero para que te lleve a la ecografía…- ella solto la mano de Edward gentilmente y se dirigió a la salida…

En el camino se encuentra a angela…

-que pasa bells?-dice ella al notar su ceño fruncido

-Ahora va a necesitar cirugía…-susurro ella

-quien bells- ambas estaban en medio de toda la entrada para emergencias de adultos… angela se disponía a regresar a su lugar porque ya había terminado con los niños

-edward… creo que tiene apendicitis-de repente se acordó de lo que estaba buscando- Ang! As visto a Carlos?

-si… pero esta un poco ocupado… puedo traer a jake-dijo ella señalando hacia urgencias infatiles-

-esta bien… presentalos—se refiere a ed y a jake- yo tengo que subir para hablar con Carlisle y por las ecografías..

-bella… Carlisle esta ocupado, tendrá que ocuparse tanya…-dijo con cara de fastidio

-maldicion!... bien, yo ire a hacer lo que te dije- entonces siguió su camino. Subió las escaleras y entro al consultorio de Tanya Denali… ella era sin duda la ultima persona, a la cual bella recurriría.

Tanya denali es una recién egresada, que se cree lo mejor por ser hermosa y sin duda es un asco como doctora… además de ser fría, tonta y… rubia…

(toc, toc) bella no espero el permiso y entro a la habitación. Tanya estaba detrás de su escritorio, con la mirada fija en unos papeles que estaban delante de ella…

-oh, bella… no te vi llegar-sonrió falsamente- que necesitas?

-de ti, no mucho, querida- respondió sarcásticamente bella—tienes un nuevo paciente. En urgencia—se cruzo de brazos—y te está esperando, ahora

-estoy ocupada… es que no te das cuenta-alzo los papeles. Bella enfureció y coloco ambas manos en el escritorio de madera… haciendo un sonido que hizo saltar a la rubia

-es un paciente… los estúpidos papeles pueden ESPERAR!- dijo con ira contenida pero grito la última palabra, volviendo a sorprender a tanya…

-Tu, eres una enfermera… no me das ordenes, y mucho menos vienes y me gritas en mi consultorio—dijo poniéndose de pie tanya…

-yo… te recuerdo que, si estas donde estas… es porque no estoy yo… tu paciente se llama Edward… creo que necesitara cirugía… atiéndelo.—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-porque tendría que hacerte caso?—dijo cruzándose de brazos

-porque es un ser humano, porque eres, lamentablemente, la única que ah llegado y porque si no lo haces… te sugiero que recojas tus cosas porque, causalmente, me gusta este consultorio. Entendido?—sin esperar respuesta ella salió de aquel lugar contaminado a olor de perfume barato… y se dirigió con rosalie, la cual hacia las ecografías.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review? Att: Marii'<em>**


	3. Mr Simpatia

**Hello! Aqui estoy yo! de nuevo... Disfrutenlo! =)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Mr. Simpatia<p>

Angela fue en busca de Jacob, el cual era un enfermero de pediatría, para que le ayudara a trasladar a Edward a las ecografías.

-jake?-dijo angela. El estaba de espaldas

-dime Angela-se volteo y le sonrio

-nesecito que me ayudes con un paciente-dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar en la dirección de Edward. El la siguió y cuando llegaron vieron que Edward tenia los ojos cerrados…

-edward, despierta…-le susurro angela. Le toco el brazo pero nada…el seguía dormido… o inconsiente…

-mejor que este asi-dijo Jacob mientras traía una silla de ruedas y la colocaba cerca de la camilla

-con cuidado… al parecer tiene apendicitis-jacob asintió y se dispuso a pasar un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Edward y el otro por su espalda. Pero entonces, Edward despertó…

-wow!.. que pasa?-se movio inquieto pero entonces Jacob lo sostuvo mas fuerte y con un rápido movimiento lo coloco en la silla de ruedas—pero que diablos..?—observo todo en la habitación y se encontró con una angela que trataba de esconder la risa—oh… hola angela-hizo un pequeño salido con la mano.

-hola ed, te sientes mejor?-dijo tomando la silla de ruedas por detrás y diciéndole a Jacob que se fuera… el solo asintió y salió de la habitación

-algo… pero ahora tengo frio- se quejo- donde esta bella?—giro su cabeza para mirar a angela

-fue a buscar a tu doctora…-dijo en tono seco ella

-y porque no puede ser bella?-dijo el cruzándose de brazos y angela pensó: "parece un niño con una rabieta"

-porque ella es enfermera-suspiro- sabes que es terca- toco la frente de Edward- tienes fiebre…

-ella es una doctora… y si, es bastante terca… aun no acepta que le gusto-hizo un puchero aunque sabia que angela no lo veria. Angela se rio por el comentario… pero siguió caminando hacia los asensores para la ecografía de Edward

-a donde me llevas?—dijo Edward mientras ella lo metia dentro del asensor

-te vamos a hacer una ecografía—dijo angela mientras marcaba el piso #2—por cierto.. ya le avisaste a tu mama que estas aquí?—levanto un ceja

-aaahh.. pues… no—si Edward no estuviera tan enfermo se sonrojaría- yo estaba solo en casa

-voy a llamarla-aviso angela. Entonces se abrieron las puertas y dejaron ver a una mujer con bata blanca y cabellos rizados

-oh. Angela hola… –sonrio falsamente- y hola…

-edward… mucho gusto-dijo con educación- tu eres?

-tanya. Tanya Denali…. Voy a ser tu doctora—otra sonrisa falsa. Y angela tosio para llamar su atención de nuevo…

-permiso Dra.-dijo con ira contenida mientras pasaba al lado de tanya

-a donde lo llevas? Se supone que es mi paciente—dijo tanya detrás de angela

-a la ecografía-dijo angela. Entonces tanya se puso delantede la silla de ruedas, haciendo que Edward se sorprendiera y que angela se enfureciera mas. Se arodillo frente a Edward y dijo con un tono meloso:

-que te pasa, cariño?—eso hizo que a Edward terminara de caerle mal… pues lo trataba como a un niño

-estoy enfermo, no ve?... sino, no estuviera aquí—despues de que dijo esto a tanya se le congelo su sonrisa en la cara y angela reia burlonamente- y entonces al final del pasillo salió bella de una habitación, y camina sonriente mientras miraba sus zapatos y levanto la mirada cuando Edward la llamo

-bella!-el sonreía como un tonto. Pero ella no, al percatarse de que tanya estaba ahí.. Arrodillada frente a el y por alguna razón sintió un calor que subia por su espalda… y acababa en su cabeza… también sentía las mejillas arder… y pensamientos nada agradables sobre tanya pasaron por su cabeza… "estas celosa" canturreo una voz en su cabeza.

-hola Edward-dijo en un tono un poco serio, pero es que aun seguía celosa – ya te presentaron a tu doctora?—dijo mirando a tanya. Mientras esta se ponía de pie

-si—dijo el—pero me cae mal-solto de una sola vez. Angela luchaba por no reir pero un "Wow" salió de su boca. La reacción de bella no fue tan discreta, ella dejo a un lado los celos que sentía y se empezó a reir como nunca, en mucho tiempo, luego de que su risa disminuyera un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward, para luego susurrarle al oído "Bien dicho, amor" y el por supuesto estaba en las nubes… su risa era angelical y por primera vez le había dicho "amor" el pensaba que no se podía ser mas feliz.

Tanya por su parte, estaba que hechaba humo… nadie nunca la había despreciado asi… y juro (internamente) vengarse.

-bueno… rosalie te esta esperando Ed… espero que ella… te caiga bien-le guiño un ojo- Ang voy a desayunar… me alcanzas en la cafetería, vale?

-Claro bells -respondio esta a la vez que reanudo el paso y dejo a tanya y a bella sola en aquel pasillo

-verdad que es una dulzura?—dijo bella mientras miraba en dirección a Edward

-si, Mr. Simpatia- -refunfuño tanya- cuéntame bella… que tiene el chico?-dijo sentándose en los asientos de espera, bella la miro confundida… se comportaba muy amable, pero se sento y comenzó a explicarle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? Att: Marii'<em>**


	4. Capitulo 4 & 5

**HOLA! Bellas lectoras... leo sus comentarios y me parece que el ultimo esta en algo muy cierto... los caps son alg cortos.. y como no me parece dejarlas con la duda... aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 y 5 de esta mini-historia... Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: ¿fatima?<p>

-ingreso con dolor abdominal, y torcedura de tobillo… por los síntomas y el examen físico… puede tener apendicitis… no se la gravedad de eso. Pero no creo que cause peritonitis. Hay que practicarle la cirugía después de que Rosalie confirme lo que digo- le explico tranquilamente

-bueno… y porque no lo operas tu?—dijo de nuevo con hostilidad

-aquí no tengo el permiso—se levanto de la silla y se fue…dejando a tanya sola y con la palabra en la boca

-me las pagaras bella… te daré en donde mas te duele—entonces ella fijo la vista en el pasillo por donde había estado Edward….

Cuando bella estaba a medio camino de urgencias, se encuentra con Jacob…

-Hola Hermosa-saluda jake mientras la abraza

-hola jake…-dice un poco distraída

-que tienes?

-nada..-ella lo esquiva y prácticamente corre a urgencias, donde encuentra un escena… un tanto extraña

"Dejeme pasar, por favor"-dice una chica mientras trata de ingresar a urgencias… pero ella, no se veía enferma

"No, esas son las reglas señorita" contesta el guardia apartándola un poco. Bella se acerca y pregunta

-que pasa?—le pregunta a Matt, el guardia. Pero el que contesta no es el…

-mi novio esta ahí adentro-señala a urgencias—y no me dejan pasar-dice la chica. Bella la observa detenidamente, pues.. solo había un paciente en urgencias… y ese era Edward. La chica tenia el cabello por los hombros, de color negro, ojos grandes de color café… piel palida, delgada… y alta. Sin duda una linda chica.

-como te llamas?-pregunta bella

-Fatima Evans, mucho gusto-le tiende la mano a bella, esta duda en responderle, pero finalmente lo hace…

-bien. Yo me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen bella. Como dices que se llama tu novio?—pregunta mientras conduce a la chica a los asientos de espera

-Edward. Edward Masen —Fatima sonríe con orgullo. Pero la sonrisa de bella, sale mas bien como una mueca… Siente lo mismo que cuando vio a Tanya arrodillada a los pies de Edward, unos minutos antes. Pero esta vez era peor… la chica debería tener 17 o 18 años… además de que era hermosa… era muy simpatica y no era falsa. "… Es la novia de Edward…."solo eso pasa por la cabeza de bella. La chica esta hablando, pero bella no lo escucha… ella sigue en shock.

-…El esta aquí?-dice finalmente fatima… había dicho mas palabras.. bella había visto el movimiento de sus labios.. pero ella no escuchó nada. Cuando reacciona la una pregunta que sale de ella es un "Que?"

-le pregunte si sabes, si el esta aquí-dijo ella con tranquilidad

-Ah… si… esta en ecografias—y como invocado por el ascensor sale Edward seguido de Angela… Fatima se levanta rápidamente (bella también lo hace) y se va hacia donde Edward. El tiene la mirada sorprendida y alterna la vista a bella y a fatima.

-Que haces aquí?—le pregunta a Fatima. Pero bella responde.

-vino a visitar a su novio… por supuesto.—entonces bella se da media vuelta, y camina rápidamente a urgencias… Angela, notó los celos que destilaban las palabras de bella. Edward también lo hizo, pero no pudo decir mas nada, ya que bella había desaparecido tras las puertas….

Capitulo 5:

APVO:

-vino a visitar a su novio… por supuesto.—cada palabra que salía de la boca de bella tenia una carga de celos, increíble!... ella se dio media vuelta y entro a urgencias. La chica que estaba frente a Edward, tiene una mirada de confusión y tristeza a la vez. Yo no entendía nada, asi que le di vueta a Edward para que quedara frente a mi, me incline y le dije: "Arregla esto, amigo… cuando acabes con ella-mire a la chica- entra a urgencias… sino nos encuentras, quedate con jacob"-le guiñe un ojo y me fui de aquella incomoda escena…

En verdad… hoy, yo tenia muy mala suerte… había salido de a situación incomoda de Edward, pero ahora… tenia otra en mis narices… y es que cuando traspase las puertas de urgencias lo primero que vi, fue a una enfermera, besarse con Jacob!... esperen, esa… enfermera… era Bella!

-Bella!—llame. Pero ella no me prestó atención, sino que continuo besándose con Jacob… que asco! Decidi tomar medidas drásticas. Llene un vaso con agua fría y cuando estuvo lleno, me diriji a la feliz parejita y le vacie todo el contenido a ambos… ellos se separaron inmediatamente y me miraron sorprendidos…

-Angela yo…-empezo bella, mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba de Jacob

-A la cafetería—señale la salida de el personal y mire fijamente a bella. Ella, antes de dirijirse hacia donde le dije, cogió una camisa, luego salió… Jacob me miraba como si quisiera matarme, pero poco me importaba..

-limpia esto.—señale el agua, y me retire sin siquiera esperar respuesta…

EPVO:

-Que haces aquí?—le pregunte a Fatima. Pero fue bella la que respondio

-vino a visitar a su novio… por supuesto.—entonces bella se dio media vuelta, y camino rápidamente a urgencias… un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, entonces angela dio vuelta a la silla de ruedas y me dijo: ""Arregla esto, amigo… cuando acabes con ella-mir a fatima- entra a urgencias… sino nos encuentras, quedate con jacob" me guiño un ojo y se fue, por el mismo lugar donde se había ido ella…

-edward que te pasa?—ella se acerco lentamente a mi

-la pregunta es, que te pasa a ti! Estas loca?—trate de gritar pero aun me dolia el estomago—que le dijiste a bella?—cuestione

-yo… Edward es que si decía que era una amiga, no me diría nada, y tampoco me iba a dejar verte—se cruzo de brazos—le dije que éramos novios…-cubri mi rostro con ambas manos y susurre:" Maldita sea" el cual.. al parecer fatima, si escucho..—porque tanto drama por eso?—chillo—a ti que te importa lo que piense ella!—ahora si gritaba

-porque "ella" es la mujer a quien amo… y tu vienes y le dices eso, y yo quedo como un estúpido!—le reclame y ella se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Edward, yo… en verdad, lo siento y…-tartamudeaba las palabras, entonces levante una mano, para callarla

-hiciste lo que te pedi?—ella asintió—y entonces que haces tu aquí?

-estaba preocupada por ti...—Fatima. Era sin duda, mi mejor amiga… la conocí desde que ambos eramos niños. Es una gran chica, pero a pesar de eso… nunca la vi de una manera diferente… mi madre decía que yo no veía las cosas… y se refería que no me daba cuenta, de que ella estaba enamorada de mi… claro que me di cuenta! (seria un insulto, para alguien tan detallista como yo) y desde ese instante, mantuve una distancia sana, con el tiempo, tuve que empezar a contarle de mi vida amorosa, no para lastimarla, sino para que, sutilmente, se diera cuenta, de que no estaba interesado en ella… y no me importaba que bella nunca se fijara en mi.. Fatima, nunca seria una opción… seria como estar con una hermana….

-Gracias por eso… bueno, yo… tengo que entrar. Me van a hacer exámenes-dije señalando la puerta de urgencias…

-te ayudo con eso..—rodeo mi silla y me empujo hasta la puerta. Una vez ahí, ella se detuvo y me susurro al oído: "si necesitas que le explique algo a bella… solo pidelo" me dejo un beso en la mejilla y salió del hospital… pero no se iria… la conozco, ella esperaría afuera… y estas son las razones por las que aveces, quisiera enamorarme de ella… es muy comprensiva… y me quiere. Pero como dicen por ahí… Uno no manda en el corazón….

Termine de entrar a urgencias y lo único que encontré fue a jacob sentado en una silla, mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien… el me saludo con la mano, le repondi el gesto, pero por mas educación que por otra cosa… el, por alguna razón, me daba mala espina.

BPVO: El desayuno solia ser mi tiempo favorito, lamentablemente ahora no era asi. No con angela regañándome por besarme con Jacob… algo de lo que me arrepiento… un poco… pero es que estaba molesta, y… a quien le importa si me ando besando con Jacob?... a "El" no por supuesto… para que le importaría, si ya tiene a Fatima… "Malditos celos" … Angela seguía hablando… movia los labios… por eso lo se, pero hubo algo que si llamo mi atención…

-…en conclusión, estas enamorada de Edward—dijo ella, dándole un ultimo sorbo a su café. Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza… "es imposible… solo lo celas, porque, es como un hermanito, para ti.. no?" la respuesta inmediata "no"….

-no digas estupideces… es un niño! Además, tiene novia… y—me quede sin argumentos, por lo cual me calle la boca

-Acéptalo bella.—observo su reloj—es hora de seguir trabajando—ella se levanto, tiro los restos de nuestra comida y pago. Ella prácticamente me arrastraba a urgncias… entonces, vi una escena, que no olvidaría…

APVO:

Al entrar a la sala de urgencias, lo primero que resaltaba era una chica, que estaba en la camilla y un chico en silla de ruedas… ok, ahora asignemos los nombres, era la chica de hace un rato, Fatima, sino me equivoco (eso fue lo único que dijo en el desayuno, su nombre) y era Edward el que sostenía la mano de ella… Sin embargo, ella no parecía estar durmiendo… antes de que alguien dijera algo, rosalie, entro a la habitación…

-aquí, traigo algo, para…-miro un sobre—Edward masen y…-miro el otro sobre—Fatima Evans. Toma-me los tendio y los tome con cierta duda.. bella que estaba a mi lado, seguía sosteniendo mi mano, pero ahora la apretaba con mayor fuerza…- y no se acostumbren, no soy mensajera—le tiro un beso a Edward y se despidió de bella y mi.. ella también iba a desayunar

-que le paso?—bella señalo a fatima

-se desmayo—contesto Jacob, en algún lugar de la habitación… yo estaba entretenida con ambos sobres… le pase el de Edward a bella… ella solto mi mano, y se dispuso a abrirlo…

"El resultado de sangre de Fatima Evans es… Embarazada" estaba en letras negras… y resaltaba en el papel… nunca me espere algo asi…

-que tiene ella?—Pregunto Edward "mala pregunta" pensé para mis adentros

-Esto dice que…-mire a bella, ella levanto la vista y me miro directo a los ojos—esta embarazada—unas traicioneras lagrimas, se acumularon en los ojos de bella. Ella lentamente volteo hacia Edward y el solo la miro por un segundo para después, desmayarse….

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno?<em>**

**_Malo?_**

**_a poco no se esperaban eso! JAjaja_**

**_Reviews? Att: Marii'_**


	5. ¿Enamorada?

**HOLa Chicas! =) Ammm... Ya casi... casi... nos acercamos a un final... y espero que no me maten ... Att: Marii **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: ¿Enamorada?<p>

BPVO:

"La chica esta embarazada… ya perdiste bella" acusaba mi atormentada mente… ella estaba ahí… ajena a todo el dolor que me provocaba… el también se había desmayado, y como no hacerlo… iba a ser padre… bien por el…

Me concentre en el sobre que tenia en mis manos, era el de Edward… y lo que había en el papel, no me sorprendió… estaba un poco anémico… y tenia los globulos blancos altos, lo cual indicaba que estaba combatiendo algo… también decía, que a pesar de todo, era apto para la operación… deje el sobre a un lado y me dispuse a ayudar a angela mientras acomodaba a Edward en una camilla…

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan pesimista… era como una patada en el estomago y como si te rompieras en miles de pedacitos. Pero la vida continua, no?... segui trabajando… aunque solo tuviera como pacientes a los futuros padres… fatima necesitaba la orden para mandarla a un ginecólogo, y este le recetara las vitaminas y lo que hiciera falta… y Edward necesitaba que sus padres firmaran los papeles para llevarlo a cirugía…

Angela me daba miradas rapidas mientras yo estaba redactando las ordenes… luego de unos minutos, se retiro… 10 minutos después entra a la sala Elizabeth… la mama de Edward

-oh bella… gracias a dios… como esta mi niño?—pregunto mientras me abrazaba rápidamente y lo buscaba con la mirada

-buenos días Sra Masen… el esta por aquí…- le doy la vuelta al escritorio y la condujo a las camillas, que ella no había visto por las cortinas… ella corre a su lado y le acaricia la cara…

-que tiene?—pregunta después de un rato

-apendicitis y una torcedura de tobillo… el debería estar despierto, pero…-no se como darle la noticia..

-pero?—no digo nada.. solo me aparto un poco y descubro la otra cortina… donde estaba fatima—oh por dios… que hace ella aquí?

-en un principio vino a verlo… pero después salió.. y cuando un enfermero pasaba por ahí, ella se desmayo… ya se le realizaron pruebas y… ella—esta parte era la que odiaba de mi anterior trabajo.. ahora me doy cuenta de que aun siendo enfermera me ibero de eso- ella esta embarazada…-susurre

- como dices bella?... embarazada?

-si y Edward estaba presente cuando se dijo eso, entonces se desmayo también—dije atropelladamente

- a su papa le va a dar un ataque—nego con la cabeza—que descuidada…- pero es que ella no entendía?... era de Edward! Y ella lo decía tan calmada! – ella no ha dicho quien puede ser el padre?

- no ha despertado desde entonces… asi que no a dicho nada… pero, puede ser de el—señale con la cabeza a Edward… entonces Elizabeth comenzó a reir histérica

-que cosas dices…-risa—mi niño y fatima..-risas—imposible—dijo después de un rato—ellos son amigos… no novios

-ella dijo que lo eran y…-me quede sin palabras..

-estas bien querida?... te veo algo palida

-yo creo… creo que tengo que vomitar—me tape la boca y corri al baño… no vomite, pero estuve a punto… "no es de el" pensaba… "entonces cuando despierte que vas a hacer" me pregunto mi mente… me mire en el espejo… yo sonreía… solo sonreía… aun tenia una posibilidad, fue como si se me inflara el corazón de felicidad… seguramente me veía ridícula… una mujer de 25 años enamorada de un chico de 18… enamorada dije?... que locura!.. pero no importaba si el también me amaba… cuando regrese a la sala de urgencias me di cuenta de que fatima ya estaba despierta

-como te sientes?—le pregunte mientas revisaba sus signos vitales

-me duele la cabeza—susurro—como estas Elizabeth?—dijo girando la cabeza en su dirección

-niña! Sabes en los problemas que estas metida?... tu padre te va a matar—la cara de fatima era de total confusión y busco mi mirada esperando respuestas…

-se te hicieron análisis fatima…

-y?

-estas embarazada—ella abrió los ojos como platos y luego frunció el ceño

-es imposible bella… yo… yo soy virgen—mire a Elizabeth y ella tenia los ojos entrecerrados… no le creía

-eres virgen?—pregunte incrédula. Ella asintió

-seguro se equivocaron… -suspiro—como sigue Ed?—y entonces los tontos celos volviern a mi como un demonio…

-bien-dije con los dientes apretados… conte hasta diez y volvi a hablar—voy a traer a alguien para que te lleve con la ginecóloga… -me di la vuelta y Sali de aquella sala… entre a la de pediatría y ahí me encontré con angela

-bella… que necesitas?—como si pudiera leer mi mente…

-que lleves a fatima con la ginecóloga… dice que es virgen—susurre la ultima parte. Ella alzo ambas cejas y luego frunció el ceño…

-esta bien…- y ambas volvimos a urgencias… una vez que angela se llevo a fatima con la ginecóloga hice que Elizabeth firmara el permiso para la operación… luego de eso conversamos, hasta a hora de almuerzo, y fue entonces cuando le tuve que pedir que se retirara, que teníamos que prepararlo para la cirugía…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creen que Fatima este Embarazada? O.o Jajajaja...<em>**

**_Reviews  
>? <em>**

**_Reviews? Att: Marii'_**


	6. Confesiones

**HOLa Chicas! =) Por mi parte... este es el cap mas lindo que he escrito (para esat historia)... Chicas... solo queda un cap y el Epilogo... **

* * *

><p>Capitulo7: Confesiones<p>

BPVO:

la cirugía no se haría sino hasta las 5pm… pero necesitaba estar a solas con Edward… lo único que iba mal, es que el no se había despertado, había sido un simple desmayo, no mas… entonces porque llevaba 3 horas inconsciente? Solo podía esperar… y en esa espera llego Ángela… con Fátima, por supuesto

-hey bells! Ya tenemos a respuesta al dilema de Fátima—anuncio Ángela mientras acomodaba a Fátima cerca de nosotras

-que tiene?—pregunte sin mucha curiosidad

-oh… pues, al parecer tiene inflamado un ovario y eso fue lo que causo el falso positivo…

-ah… pues tienes que tomar más agua—le dije, esta vez mirándola. Ella solo sonreía, pero entonces se percato de que mis manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Edward y se le quito la sonrisa de la cara… era más que obvio que ella no lo veía solo como un amigo…

-cuando me puedo ir a mi casa?—pregunto ella al tiempo que giraba la cabeza en otro dirección

- déjame que te haga la receta y podrás irte—dijo Ángela mientras se levantaba de su asiento…

Una hora después, Fátima ya no estaba en el hospital… pero eso sí, me hizo prometerle que le avisaría sobre algún cambio que tuviera Edward… y también me pidió disculpas por el malentendido sobre ella y ed.…

Ya eran las 2:07pm cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba el cabello….

-hola bella…-dijo algo ronco Edward… yo me había quedado recostada sobre su camilla… esperando a que el se despertara… y ahora nada salía de mi boca!...

-Hola…—dije tímidamente. Luego el pareció recordar algo.. y miraba alrededor

-donde esta Fátima?—Maldita sea la chica…. "cálmate bella" esa voz dentro de mi cabeza ahora ya comenzaba a molestarme… puedo dejar de ser tan celosa?

-en su casa—me encogí de hombros

-ella es-esta emba-barazada?—porque tartamudea… se supone que la chica era virgen…

-no… fue un falso negativo… fueron las hormonas—le dije mientras comenzaba levantarme de mi lugar…. Quería llorar por alguna extraña razón…. Pero no delante de el

-bella!—llamo. Me detuve.—no te vayas… quedate conmigo—pidio… y aunque no me escuchara tenia la espantosa necesidad de decirlo: "Para toda la vida" susurre… me di vuelta y camine de nuevo en su dirección… me sente al lado de el y le tome la mano, mire fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes… se parecían tanto a los de mi gatito Ed….

-te algo en la cara?—se toco con la otra mano

-No! Tonto!... solo que tus ojos me hacen recordar a Ed…

-por que crees que te lo regale?—me sonrio engreídamente….

Flash Back…

-bella! Bella!—llamaba alguien a mis espaldas… ese no era un alguien cualquiera… era Edward… tan lindo como siempre… corria en mi dirección

-hola Lindura!—dije una vez que estuve a su altura… no era muy alto, a pesar de tener 13 años…

-Mira—alzo algo en sus brazos—te lo quiero regalar—era un gato… uno muy Chiquito… lo tome entre mis manos y lo observe… tenia los ojos verdes…

-y esto porque?—digo acomodando al gatito en mis brazos

-por…-se sonrojo—porque te amo bella…- le sonreí con ternura… era en verdad el Chico mas tierno que había conocido en mi vida.

-bien… entonces lo acepto, pero con una condición…

-la que quieras—dijo sonriendo… entonces me acerque un poco a el y le susurre al oído: "que se llame como tu"… luego le di un beso en la mejilla, pero el muy vivo volteo la cara… y el beso termino en sus prematuros labios…

Fin del Flash back

-eras muy travieso en ese entonces…-le acuse

-lo dices porque te robe el beso?—al parecer el también se acordaba—créeme fue el mejor día de mi vida… y si tuviera la oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo—esta vez no se sonrojo… que descarado… en mi interior me quería reir… estaba tan feliz…

-edward… que te parece si hacemos un trato?

-ummm… suena interesante… dime de que se trata—dijo apretando mi mano. Y luego la alzo y la beso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el continuo—no me arrepiento de ninguna palabra que dije ese dia…- bajo la cabeza—y aunque tenga que esperar 100 años para escucharte decir lo mismo, yo te amo bella… desde el primer momento en el que te vi—y ahora que se suponía que debía decir?... pasaban los segundos y ninguno de los dos decía nada…- dime de que se trata el trato—dijo Edward sonriente

-ah… bueno pues… si, si tu te recuperabas de tu operación y no venias al hospital en una semana… yo te invitaría a ir al cine… como una cita—dije mirando nuestras manos… al tiempo que me imaginaba a el y a mi tomados de la manos, como una pareja… notarían las personas la diferencia de edad? Podría yo pasar como su madre?... todas estas preguntas llegaban he inundaban mi cabeza sin permiso

-me encantaría…-dijo- pero… bella, que tienes? Porque lloras?—no me había dado cuenta si el no lo dice.. era verdad… estaba llorando

-porque todo tiene que ser tan injusto Edward?—le digo mientras el seca mis lagrimas

-a que te refieres bella?—dice ladeando la cabeza, pero sin dejar de limpiar las lagrimas que corrian con mayor intensidad sobre mis mejillas

-nos separan 7 estupidos años… yo.. yo también te am…-entonces tanya entra por las malditas puertas!... es que nadie puede respetar mi amor por el?

-edward!—chillo ella—listo para la operación?—el la fulmino con la mirada y luego me miro a mi…

-operación?... que tengo?—la pregunta era para mi y sin embargo a tanya le vale un cuerno!... ella responde:

-tienes apendicitis… nada grave… pero ha llegado la hora de la operación—porque su voz me parecía insoportable?.. ah si… porque lo era…

Prepararon a Edward para la operación… lo que es traducido como… no pude estar a solas denuevo con el… asi que no le pude decir nada…

Cuando esta resignada sentada en una silla, alguien toma mi mano…

-princesa… no te vas a despedir de mi?—dice Edward besando mi mano… estaba con la ropa para la cirugía y en una silla de ruedas… me acerco lo mas que puedo a el… estoy a centímetros de su rostro y le digo:

-antes de que entrara la arpía esa… estaba a punto de decirte que te amo Edward… con toda mi alma—apenas termine de decirle eso y el ya tenia mi nuca entre su otra mano y separo los centímetros entre nosotros… besarlo fue como volver a nacer… era como el cielo, suave, tierno, pero al mismo tiempo, muy… sensual… simplemente perfecto… luego de lo que parecio muy temprano, el se separo de mi pero me matuvo muy cerca…

-en este mismo instante podría morir… y lo haría como la persona mas feliz de este mundo…

-deja de decir tonterías y júrame que saldrás vivo de esa sala de operaciones…

-lo juro… sino como crees que tendría mi cita?—sonrio con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento… me beso por ultima vez y la enfermera lo llevo a la sala de operaciones…

Me quede como una tonta colegiala, tocándome los labios….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awwww! 3 A mi tmb me encaaanta este Edward!<em>**

**_Reviews? _**

**_ Att: Marii'_**


	7. Cita

**Awww... Niñas... Este cap es dificil. Recomendacion: tener al menos un pañuelo a lu lado... y una pistola por si acaso quieres matarme... Marii**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Nuestra primera y última… Cita<strong>

**APVO:**

Fui en busca de bella…pues ya eran las 5:05pm y ya deberían estar operando a edward… aunque ella no lo dijera… sabia que le aterraba la idea, aunque solo fuera una operación menor, quería estar ahí para darle todo mi apoyo…

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de urgencias… pero entonces escuche una risa… cuando abri las puertas… no me lo podía creer. Bella estaba en medio de la habitación, de rodillas, con su rostro entre sus manos, y reia… su risa, era refrescante… sin miedo… de pura alegría. Camine lentamente hacia ella… y me arrodille a su lado…

-bella… que es tan divertido?—dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Se lo dije Angela!... se lo dije!—grito lo ultimo, y luego se levanto rápidamente del piso… empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Yo no entendía a que se refería con eso… pero sabia que si le preguntaba, rompería su pequeña burbuja de felicidad… solo me acuerdo de dos ocasiones en las que la he escuchado reírse asi… y en todas ellas siempre estuvo involucrado Edward… algo me decía que esta no era la excepción… me incorpore y espere a que ella disminuyera el ritmo…

5…10…30 minutos… y ella siempre estaba haciendo algo… pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro… yo seguía sin atreverme a preguntar… solo la miraba… y trataba de encontrarle sentido a las pocas palabras que me había dicho…

-bella… porque estas asi?—no pude aguantarlo mas..

-como asi?—me dijo con una Gran! Sonrisa

-no lo se… Feliz?

-ya te lo dije… se lo dije-se rio de su propia ocurrencia…-se lo dije a Edward—me dio la espalda

-que le dijiste?—dije mientras caminaba en su dirección

-que el cielo es azul… los arboles verdes, aunque no todos, y que lo amo—dijo después de unos minutos. No podía asimilar lo que me decía… hasta creo que tenia la boca abierta

-enserio?... cuéntame!... quiero detalles y…-entonces se abrieron las puertas… era Jacob

-hola chicas!—saludo.. mas no se quedo, al parecer tenia prisa…

-bueno!.. ahora si me vas a decir que…-y otra vez abrieron las puertas, esta vez era otra enfermera… pero tenia vestimenta quirurjica…

-Bella… ya terminamos la operación… supongo que querrías saberlo… esta en la habitación A34…-antes de que bella pudiera contestar algo, ella se retiro… seguramente trabajaba para tanya, y no podía decir nada sobre la operación, pero… aquí todos querían a bells…

Bella no se había movido desde que la enfermera había dicho eso… asi que le di un empujoncito…

-y que rayos esperas para ir a verlo?—le dije

-ah.. pero… esta recién operado, y tanya me puede ver.. y… y—se callo

-y de cuando aca tanya es un impedimento para isabella swan?... no seas ridícula bella… además, mientras mas rápido lo veas, mas rápido me cuentas…-le guiñe un ojo—vete ya!—le dije al ver que aun no se movia… entonces solo vi una forma borrosa traspasar las puertas, y después… bella ya no estaba a mi lado

**BPVO:**

El corazón me latia muy rápido… se que era una estupidez preocuparse por una operación asi.. pero… le era lo mas importante que yo tenia en esta vida… una simple cirugía no me lo quitaría…

Corri… y corri… creo que hice el maratón de mi vida… y al fin llegue a la habitación A34… suspire y luego abri…

Había una cama en medio de la habitación… nada mas me importaba… era la primera vez que iba a una de esas habitaciones… y si me preguntaran de que color son las paredes, no sabria que decir, porque lo único que me imprtaba era la persona que estaba en aquella cama… Edward… la persona de la cual me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada desde que lo vi…. Aun cuando era un niño. Pero ya no era ese niño… ahora era todo un hombre… y para mi gran suerte… el también me quería..

-princesa… no te quedes ahí… entra—susurro.. y sabia que no debería hablar… se veía algo palido… y cansado, pero estaba perfecto… por lo menos para mi. Cerré las puertas a mis espaldas, y me situé a su lado, el tomó mi mano y le dio un beso…

-aun cuando estas medio adormilado, sigues siendo un caballero—dije acariciando su cabello

-que te puedo decir… es lo menos que mereces—se encogió un poco de hombros—sabes que?... odio la anestesia—dijo mirándome a los ojos

-porque?—dije acariciando su mejilla

-siento que arrastro las palabras. Pero tiene su lado bueno… veo dos bellas—el rio muy despacio, y yo lo acompañe…

-ya pasara… no dura mucho—le console—

-bella..—dijo después de un rato—como quedamos?—sabia que aunque no quería, estaba cerrando los ojos

-a que te refieres?—dije inocentemente… me había agarrado con la guardia baja… no sabia que responder.. y era mejor para mi, si primero tenia claro la situación en mi mente… pero debía tener tiempo… y si el se dormía, me lo daría

-a pesar de que la maldita anestesia me da sueño… no me dormiré hasta que me contestes… sabes a lo que me refiero…- hasta ahora seguía siendo terco… pensé rápidamente…

-pues… vamos a tener una cita, así que supongo que estamos saliendo…-susurre

-bella, cásate conmigo—

-que?... yo… Edward..—no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. "es solo una palabra. Si" dijo mi mente—Edward, nosotros ni siquiera somos pareja… y nunca hemos salido… y prácticamente no nos conocemos, y…-me quede sin palabras

-puedes dejar de decir "Y…" y nada bella… yo te amo… tu me amas… no veo nada malo

-ni siquiera eres mayor de edad…- el susurro "buen punto"

-bien… hago de nuevo la pregunta… te casarias conmigo, dentro de 3 años?—me regalo una sonrisa traviesa…- pero eso si, seras mi novia hasta entonces…

-edward yo… Espera!... no me lo habías preguntado, solo me dijiste que me casara contigo…

-es que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta…-se cruzo de brazos, soltando mi mano. Me incline hacia el y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo hice lentamente para que el descubriera mis intenciones…. Y como supuse que haría, volteo el rostro… mi beso inocente, se convirtió en un apasionado… Dios cuanto lo amo. Pensé

**EPVO:**

Nunca planee decir eso… simplemente salió… y es que definitivamente yo estaba enamorado de esa mujer… Sabia que ella no respondia porque no quisiera, sino porque le agarre con la guardia baja… hasta a mi me sorprendieron mis palabras… pero no las retractaría… yo la amo, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella…

Cuando el beso termino ella se acerco a mi oreja y susurro: " Acepto" luego me beso en el cuello… y juro por dios que si no tuviera tanta anestesia en mi sistema, la tumbaría en esa cama y la haría mia… pero me conforme con robarle un beso, para que después la oscuridad me envolviera…

**BPVO:**

No se en que pensaba cuando acepte, todo lo que Edward me había propuesto… sabia que era una locura, pero el, era lo que quería… a pesar de todo.

Al parecer la anestesia termino de hacerle efecto, pues después de robarme ese beso, se quedo dormido… lo observe un tiempo mas y luego abandone la habitación, con la mas grande de las sonrisas… ya eran las 7:50 de la noche… y cuando llegue a urgencias solo encontré a Angela, leyendo un libro…

-Hola Ang…-dije mientras me sentaba en una delas camillas… urgencias estaba, extrañamente solo..

-Oh! Mira quien se aparece…-dijo echándome un vistazo y luego "leyendo" su libro—Nos has honrado con tu visita?—dijo en tono sarcástico…

-no.. es que Edward ya se ha dormido.—me alze de hombros—hoy no me toca turno nocturno… ya me debería ir a mi casa… Anguie puedes…-me interrumpió

-si bells, yo lo voy a cuidar… pasare por su habitación cada hora y media… no te preocupes… si pasa algo yo te aviso… -caturreo ella… inmediatamente me levante de la camilla y corri a abrazarla. Poco después, para ser exactos 1 hora después, estaba en mi departamento, con mi gatito Ed…

Yacia en mi dormitorio cuando Ed entro a mi habitación, subió en mi cama, y se acurruco a mi lado…

-hola Precioso—le dije acariciando su cabezita, en respuesta el me lamio la mano—sabes que?... yo creo que vas a tener compañía…-y en verdad no sabia si era porque me entendió o si se le dio la gana, pero levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos..—por que me miras asi?—le reñi—no hice nada malo… -se acosto encima de mi—te aseguro que te agradara… es Edward—le dije, entonces los pelos de su espalda se levantaron y el me miro de mala manera…- Hey!... sabes que tu eres único… pero el también lo es. Yo lo quiero, sabes?—ahora solo le acariciaba y miraba en otra dirección..—acepte casarme con el… no es algo muy loco?... si lo se, si es muy loco. Pero no lo se… - y entonces fue que me di cuenta de que hablaba mas conmigo misma que con el gato… "te esta volviendo loca"—acuso mi conciencia… sonreí y luego apague las luces… Morfeo me recibió con los brazos bien abiertos…

6:00am y la alarma sonó como todos los días… pero esta vez, no tenia ganas de levantarme… le tire una almohada a la ruidosa maquina y me coloque otra encima de la cabeza… pero para mi mala suerte, Ed también se había confabulado contra mi… empezó a lamer mi rostro, y vaya a saber dios, como había logrado estar debajo de la almohada…

-ya voy, ya voy!—grite un poco malhumorada—diablos que hice para tener tanto sueño?—dije mientras me estiraba…

Y seria la misma rutina de todos los días, sino estuviera tan apresurada por llegar al hospital… asi que llegue extrañamente temprano… mi primera parada fue para llevarle café a Angela… Dios sabe cuanto le debo a mi querida amiga… Buscaba y buscaba y no la encontraba… le pregunte a la otra enfermera de turno y me dijo que estaba en las habitaciones de 3er piso… sonreí para mis adentros…

Porque las escaleras cansaban tanto?... que yo recuerde eran saludables, o tal vez me hace falta ejercicio… o… o es posible que ya me este cansando por la edad que tengo… "Maldicion bella! Son solo 25 años!... no estas vieja"—me grito mi conciencia.. Al fin hace algo bueno, pensé, mientras subia el ultimo tramo de escaleras… "me falta ejercicio… eso es"pensé después de un rato…

Llegue a la habitación A34… y no me preocupe por tocar la puerta, simplemente entre…

Habia algo diferente, podía jurarlo… la cama ya no estaba en medio de la habitación sino en una esquina y había una mesa y 1 silla… hasta parecía que estaba mas iluminado, cuando mira hacia un lado, me encuentro a angela, detrás de Edward, el estaba en silla de ruedas… y lo coloco en frente de la mesa (que por cierto, tenia mantel)

-llegas justo a tiempo princesa—dijo Edward

-yo mejor me voy… ahí te lo encargo bells—dijo angela pasando por mi lado. La agarre x el brazo y le entregue el café… "que es esto?" le pregunte sin omitir sonido alguno… "tu cita" susurro ella, para luego empujarme dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta…

**APVO:**

Lo había planeado con Edward toda la noche, tuve ayuda de la señora de la lavandería y de la cafetería… la cita que se suponía, me conto Edward, seria dentro de una semana, lo tenia ansioso, y quería tenerla.. asi que fui como su hada madrina… bella llego justo a tiempo, pues yo ya me tenia que retirar a mis obligaciones…

Tenia un sueño terrible, pero ya había cambiado el turno con Ana, asi que no me podía echar para atrás… para empeorar mi labor… ya tenia 2 pacientes esperando en urgencias

El Dr. Cullen apareció 2 veces en la mañana para chequear todo… y fueron 2 veces que me lleve un susto tremendo… pues no sabia como cubrir a bella… el nunca pregunto por ella, pero mas de una vez me dedico una mirada complice. A Las 12:00pm tuve que regresar a la habitación de Edward, pero esta vez para llevarme a bella. Debo decir que llegue en mal momento, pues ambos estaban acostados en la camilla, durmiendo… cuidadosamente desperté a bella y la saque de ahí..

-el hechizo se rompió cenicienta… tienes que volver al trabajo…-le dije una vez fuera de la habitación

-tu eres una malvada madrastra!—me saco la lengua

-hey! Yo soy el hada madrina!... sin mi no hubieses estado ahí—le dije. Entonces ela empezó a reir…

El resto del dia, fue muy ajetreado… hubieron mas de 25 pacientes en urgencias… la gran mayoría adolescentes… de esos yo no me ocupaba, debo decir que tengo muy poca paciencia…

A final del dia, termine agotada… pero seguía mi mala suerte… otra vez tenia turno nocturno…

Bella se retiro a las 10:00pm mientras me cubria, cuando yo tomaba una siesta, pero esta de mas remarcar que no lo hizo por bondad a su amiga… sino por Edward…

**BPVO:**

Me daba mucha pena dejar a angela tan temprano y ella nisiquiera había pegado un ojo en 2 dias… me quede todo lo que pude…

Sobre mi cita con edward, debo decir que nunca tuve una mejor… el a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas, siempre fue caballeroso… no podía pedir nada mejor que el…

Me termine acostando a las 12:00am… me pase 1 hora, aproximadamente contándole todas mi cita a mi gatito… y cuando me di cuenta, el ya se había dormido… asi que decidi que también era mi turno….

La maldita alarma sonó mas temprano de lo que pensé… trate de apagarla pero nada funcionada… asi que me levante y tire el artilugio pero me di cuenta de que seguía sonando… estaba casi segura de que ya no era la alarma…

Era mi celular, tenia 4 llamadas perdidas, todas de angela… compruebo la hora y eran las 3:47 am… para que ella me llamaría a esta hora?... mi mente trabajo rápidamente mientras me vestia para ir al hospital… una respuesta vino a mi: Edward… algo le había pasado a Edward…

No quise seguir con mi oscuro pensamiento, pero entonces un dolor se instalo en mi pecho… tenia razón… algo había pasado…

Me faltaba 1 cuadra para llegar al hospital… estaba corriendo… entonces entro otra llamada de angela… no me detuve a contestar, simplemente corrí mas fuerte…

Llegue a urgencias con el corazón en la mano… no encontraba por ninguna parte a angela… pregunte y dijeron que estaba en terapia intensiva…

Finalmente la encontré… estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo, y sollozaba…

-que pasa angela?—dije arrodillándome a mi lado

-bella… oh! Bella… yo… yo lo vigile cada hora y media…. Pero… el… maldición bella!...—solo eso logre entender, pues ella seguía llorando… no había duda, se trataba de Edward… me levante de ese lugar y entre en la habitación mas cercana… ahí estaba el… extremadamente palido y su piel un poco sudorosa… estaba conectado a muchos cables, tenia un ritmo algo acelerado, en el corazón… entre y me coloque a su lado… no estaba dormido, pero tampoco completamente consiente…

-bella..—susurro

-Edward!.. que te pasa?... amor que te pasa?—dije rápidamente… entonces por la puerta entro Carlisle, seguido de Angela, la cual tenia los ojos rojos…

-Carlisle!... que le pasa a Edward—dije con lagrimas a los ojos

-bella, yo lo siento!... debi vigilarlo mejor… -entonces angela comenzo otra vez a llorar

-bella—dijo esta vez Carlisle—angela encontró a Edward con una reacción alérgica… al parecer, le han inyectado penincilina… y…

-como puede ser posible!... eso esta en su historial medico!... es muy alérgico a ella… y… y..—ya no podía continuar, un nudo se formo en mi garganta… yo sabia la consecuencia de su reacción alérgica… pero nunca llego a mayores… pero ahora…

-carlisle…. Ya lo medicaron, ya se esta recuperando verdad?—solloce mientras lo observaba detenidamente… no parecía estar mejorando

-bella… angela lo encontró hace una hora… le hemos medicado… pero al parecer ya entro en el shock anafiláctico… su cuerpo no reaccióna ante clorhidrato de adrenalina… ha pasado mucho tiempo y no vemos mejoría…-bajo la cabeza. Yo solo podia mirar a Edward… ¿Cómo es que esto paso? "dios mio, ayudame… no me alejes de su lado" pensaba…

-Carlisle… el no se puede..—tan solo pensarlo me dolia… como todo cambio en tan solo unas horas?... como puede ser posible que le estoy perdiendo?... porque me pasa esto a mi?—Calisle no hay una oportunidad para que…-ahora las lagrimas eran incontenibles… yo misma sabia la respuesta… no había oportunidad… solo se disponen de 10 minutos después de que la penincilina haiga entrado en su sitema, sino se hace en ese tiempo… solo era cuestión de esperar…

-ya llamamos a sus padres… deben estar en camino… mejor los dejamos solos—dijo un momento después, luego.. ya no estaban en la habitación…

-Edward… amor… estoy aquí—dije secando un poco su frente, y tomando su mano, el la apreto después de poco…

-bella… mi princesa… no llores… -dijo débilmente… cada vez su respiración iba aumentando… tenia taquicardia…

-no hables, si?... –dije entre sollozos—Edward no me dejes…-le suplique. Mis lagrimas corrian con mucha fuerza por mi rostro… no se como, pero el se las arreglo para limpiar algunas…

-estare siempre cuando me necesites… nunca te dejare… tu eres mi vida, recuerdas?... hasta que la muerte nos separe?... eso no tiene sentido entre nosotros, nuestro amor durara por siempre… nunca lo olvides mi princesa- me dijo mirándome a los ojos… sus hermsos ojos verdes estaban muy claros… tan cristalino por las lagrimas.. yo simplemente le bese… nuestro ultimo beso… que duraría para toda lo que me quedaba de vida…

-edward… no me dejes… te lo ruego… no dejes de luchar—dije mientras colocaba mi rostro sobre su pecho

-los latidos de mi corazón están contados… y todos laten por ti… nunca olvides que te amo… nunca lo olvides, bella… Te amo…- cerro los ojos…

-yo también te amo Edward—le dije al oído—te seguiré hasta el final… lo juro… te amo…- entonces escuche el peor sonido del mundo…. La de la maquina que me indicaba que finalmente su corazón había dejado de latir…

Llore… solo llore… su perdida me dolia en el alma… es como si se hubieran llevado mi corazón… no tenia ganas de vivir, si el no estaba conmigo…

Yo estaba llorando, pegada a su mejilla aun era muy pronto para que estuviera frio pero ya no sentía ese calor que emanaba de el, de repente siento una lagrima… no es mia… es de el… El hombre que ame, amo y amare… toda la vida, a pesar de su muerte, a pesar de la mia… porque hoy, murió junto a el, isabella swan…

No me importaba que no nos hubiéramos casado oficialmente, porque siempre… yo seria suya

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah... esta bien... sino dejan Reviews entendere... =´(<em>**

**_Att: Marii'_**


	8. EPILOGO

**Hola!... Bueno... este es el final... espero que lo disfruten y lloren de la emocion... Besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOLOGO: Te dije que seria para siempre<strong>

Nada había sido diferente este fin de semana… excepto esto… mi amiga, mi hermana, mi bella… yacia en la habitación de huéspedes, sin vida…

Yo no podía estar mas devastada… hacia 2 horas yo había almorzado con ella… y ahora, ella ya no me mira, con esos ojos chocolates que parecen estar entrando a tu alma… simplemente esta ahí… muy quieta, en esa cama…

Me sente a su lado y agarre su mano… cuanto me dolia… me levante y cerre las puertas… no quería que mis hijos presenciaran esto… ni siquiera Ben… ni siquiera yo debería estar aquí, tan tranquila como si nada.. pero que opción me quedaba?... llamar al 911? Para que? Si ella ya esta muerta… la observe de nuevo… su cabello corto, mas blanco que castaño… sus manos arrugadas, descanzaban encima de su estomago… y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios sin color… ella quería esto, pensé. Lo quiso justo después de la muerte de Edward… siempre anhelo la muerte, como una amiga fiel, que algún dia vendría por ella…

Me coloque de nuevo a su lado, y le sonrio, mientras me limpio las lagrimas, que, sin permiso salieron de mis ojos… Aun me sentía culpable… lo que había pasado ya hace mucho tiempo, aun me atormentaba, 25 años para ser exactos…. 25 años, que viví con la culpa de la muerte de Edward…

Nadie nunca se canso de repetirme, que no la tenia… pero nunca acepte esa respuesta…

La primera semana de la muerte de el, bella no se dejo ver… ni siquiera fue a su funeral, la busque muchas veces en su departamento, pero nunca me abria la puerta… un dia sin mas, ella apareció en el hospital, con su carta de renuncia… poco tiempo después, me entere de que estaba de viaje, en Inglaterra… Regresó al cabo de 5 años. No era la misma bella… nunca volvió a ser quien era, pero se veía mejor…

Nuestra amistad, simpre perduro, y ella me conto todas sus aventuras en aquel país tan extraño… también me dijo en un momento de que el pequeño Ed también había partido, a un lugar mejor, según ella… y que ahora solo me tenia a mi… desde aquel entonces, fuimos inseparables, hasta ahora…

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no me había percatado de un pequeño sobre que descanzaba al lado de bella… era un poco pesado, para ser una simple carta… la abri y comencé a leer:

"Mi querida amiga, no sirve para mi… es mas fácil decir que fuiste mi todo, en todo momento… Mi Angela… te agradesco cada fin de semana que me dejaste quedar contigo… tu familia es lo mas refrescante que nunca probé en muchos años. Sabes mejor que yo, que anhele este dia mas que nada en el mundo, al fin me reencontraría con mi Edward y eso es algo que no tiene precio para mi…

Todos estos años, la sola idea de que al

gun dia lo veria de nuevo, me reconforto, tanto, que agradecia por cada dia en el cual me levantaba…

Algo que jamás te dije, fue mi gran secreto para no llorar su muerte, pero sabia que si te lo decía, me mandarias con algún loquero, y creeme, a mis 50 años, ya no estoy para aguantar lo que me digan los loqueros… ahí te va:

Nunca necesite a un hombre a mi lado, por que ya lo tenia a el, todos los días… a toda hora… el estaba conmigo… si angela, yo veía a Edward… y se que te parecerá una loqura, pero es la locura mas hermosa que he tenido…

Lo descubri después, de un incidente…en Inglaterra (si quieres entenderme mejor, revisa lo que esta adjunto a esta carta)"- me detuve cuando lei esto ultimo… pase las hojas y encontré un recorte de periódico… de Inglaterra… decía: "EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO TERMINA CON LA VIDA DE UNA MUJER.—después de que lei el titulo me quede impactada… observe todo el recorte, y encontré que habían remarcado 2 partes del periódico… la primera decía: La desafortunada victima tenia por nombre: Tanya Denali, de 23 años de edad… fue localizada por funcionarios de la policía… se descarta suicidio… La segunda marca, dijo algo todavía peor: La única sospechosa en el caso, es la estadounidense, Isabella Swan. Ella alega no estar involucrada, pero se conocían pistas que comprobaban la enemistad entre las dos individuas… tanya Denali, presenta numerosos cargos; entre ellos: Homicidio, negligencia medica… se le acusaba de todo esto en estados unidos; por el misterioso envenenamiento de el joven: Edward Masen.

No podía creer lo que leia.. simplemente, era… increíble… deje a un lado el periódico y retome al carta de bella:

"se que ya leiste el periódico… asi que te lo explicare… me acusaron de asesinato… pero, nunca pudieron probar nada… tampoco te dire si lo hice o no… pero para tu tranquilidad, no lo hice… =) razones no me faltaban… si quieres una prueba, al final hay un papel… leelo."—busque el bendito papel, pero mis manos eran un manojo de nervios… finalente cuando lo halle comencé a leer la pequeña letra:

"-yo te vi… las cámaras de seguridad muestran que tu le inyectaste eso, justo antes de que angela lo revisara…-dice Isabella de Masen

-Vaya… que buen trabajo. Y si… yo lo hice, ese mocoso y tu me tenían harta… aunque salió mejor de lo que pensé… nunca imagine que acabaría muerto- dice Tanya!

-eres una…. Sabes que?... espera la muerte maldita arpía… muy pronto te hara una visita, de eso me encargo yo- dice Isabella de Masen. Tanya Denali, se desconecto"

Era un conversación de chat… y fue el mismo dia de la muerte de tanya… "bella, si me estas mintiendo, cuando te encuentre alla arriba, te voy a matar de nuevo" le dije bajito a bella… que aun mantenía la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro….

Retome la carta de bella… ya quedaba muy poco para el final:

"que te dije?... nunca fue tu culpa… bueno, donde me quede… después de la muerte de tanya, me sentí en paz… si lo se, es extraño, pero así paso… unos días después, sentí que estaba rota… y yo estaba llorando cuando Edward se apareció ante mi… hablamos de todo y de nada… estaba segura que no era un recuerdo… era el… No estoy loca! Pero asi paso…

No tengo mucho mas para revelarte en esta improvisada carta… solo despedirme de ti y darte las gracias por todo… sabes que fuiste importante en mi vida…"

PD: Despideme de tus niños… y de ben… Tambien de las hijas de Fatima… y diles que los quiero… Hasta pronto… Mi angela"

Termine peor que cuando comencé a leerla… su despedida me dolia en el alma… pero sabia, que seria un Hasta pronto.. y no un Adios…

Sabia que no podía quedare para siempre con ella en esa habitación. Unas horas mas tarde, organice todo, con ayuda de mi esposo ben, para el funeral de bella… ella dijo una vez, hace 15 años… que cuando llegara el momento de ir 3 metros bajo suelo… quisiera ir al lado de Edward… de donde fue enterrado. Asi se hizo… en este momento estaba viendo como bajan el ataúd… se encontraba justo al lado de Edward… como ella siempre quiso.

Una vez enterrada, comenzaron a colocar la Lapida… tenia como inscripción esto:

"tu partir fue temprano, pero tu amor infinito… se que nos volveremos a ver." Bella De Masen

"por las palabras que te susurre, pero me hubiese encantado de que el mundo se enterara" Edward Masen…. Lei ambas inscripciones y me arrodille en medio…

-se que ustedes estarán bien… pero es duro dejarte parti bella…-mire su lapida—Edward, cuida de ella… es lo mas presiado que tengo… Hasta pronto…

**BPVO: **

Nunca me imagine el cielo… juro que trate de no hacerlo… pero ya tenia expectativas en mi cabeza… todo blanco y eso… pero en cambio era mi antiguo departamento… algo diferente… lo podria jurar. Pero mi memoria ya no era como antes, asi que lo deje pasar…

-edward!—llame—Edward! Donde estas?

-justo aquí—y paso sus manos por mi cintura—hola princesa..—beso mi mejilla—

-aun crees que soy una princesa?... Edward tengo 50 años… y tu con tus perfectos 18…-dije dándome la vuelta y mirando sus ojos, que parecían hipnotizarme

-estas loca?... yo te veo, exactamente como cuando te conoci…- cuando digo eso, desee tener un espejo… no se como, pero apareció en mi mano… la imagen que ahí se reflejaba, era mi rostro.. a mis 18 años…

-esto es enserio?—le dije tirando por ahí el espejo

-te dije que seria para siempre… -dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios

-porque no apareciste la ultima semana?—le dije agarrando su mano y llevándolo a uno de los sillones

-estaba arreglando esto—señalo a su alrededor—supongo que se me paso el tiempo… pero ya estas aquí… eso es lo que importa—sonrio con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento… - este es nuestro cielo…- me beso de una forma que… Ah! Ya que importa, solo sentía sus calidos labios contra los mios… el se separo un poco y me dijo:

-Te amo bella…

-yo también Te amo Edward…..—el beso parecía nunca tener fin, pero no importaba… total, como el mismo había dicho… seria para siempre.

Y todo era perfecto… no había años que nos separaran, ni Tanya que arruinara me felicidad… pero sobre todo… cumpli mi promesa… Lo seguí hasta el final…

**FIN…**

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las que leyenron y comentaron... y tmb a las que leyeron... este es mi primer (y unico) Fic terminado... jejej... Asi que Nos leeremos... Bye<p>

**_(no se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia Semana Interesante...)_**

**_Att: Marii'_**


End file.
